A Different Kind of Quest
by Foreseer44
Summary: Noah and Scarlett have to work on a history project, but Noah's more interested in his online role-playing game to care. What follows is laughs, cringing, and death... and more death!


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fresh Tv and their respective owners.**

**~A/N~ And I'm back with my first one-shot! I wouldn't call this a sequel to "Brainiacs and Bookshelves," and it's not in the same continuity as said story, but it has Noah and Scarlett in it, so... hooray! **

**Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you thought! ;)**

* * *

Noah clicked away, pushing buttons and eagerly awaiting the action that was soon to unfold. On his noggin was a high-end headset with a thin, baby blue stripe of lightning on each end. A small microphone extended from the left side of the headphones to reach Noah's quivering lips.

"Just a few more seconds, guys," he said, his eyes narrowing ever so slowly.

Another male voice whispered over the device. "_But_ _what_ _if they know we're here and flanked us? What about then?_"

"Then we politely ask them to not kill us," Noah said with a forced smile before reverting to his expression of tension.

"_Really?_"

"What do you think? We're defending ourselves, you idiot!"

"_Not so loud!" _the other guy hissed with fear. "_They'll hear us coming!_"

"Says the guy who wanted to distract that last horde with the Bugle of Elders," Noah deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"_How was I supposed to know they were only twenty feet away?!"_

"Hush, young barbarian. Just leave this raid to me and my trusty yet very dull long sword."

_"And your sarcastic remarks?"_

"And my sarcastic remarks. Glad you remembered. Too bad they're worthless around foreign players. Probably should've taken those German classes last year, huh?"

"_Yeah, it would've been cool to know what 'Schwartz' meant. That's German, right?"_

"Don't care. Just wait behind those boulders while I scope out the ravine."

"_Don't fall."_

"Dude, I'm a keyboard king. I don't have to worry about-" Suddenly, Noah's screen turned red and his character fell into the ravine headfirst. He hit the poorly textured rocks and a menu of options flashed on screen. "No way! Seriously!? An archer! Who shot me?!"

_"Surprise, bitch!" _A nasaly voice echoed from afar. "_Down with the-"_

Noah shut off the game and leaned back in his chair with his hands cupped over his sweaty face. "Schmuck," he groaned, his face contorting with disgust.

A knock at his door alerted the teen and he wheeled his rolling chair over to the edge of his bedroom. "Who is it?"

"An acquaintance," a female said from the other side.

"Really? Does said acquaintance have a blunt and-or sharp object?" Noah smiled and opened the door for Scarlett. "Just kidding."

Scarlett stepped inside with textbooks in her arms and a hint of disdain on her face. "Your brand of humor may invoke a laugh from some, but I have yet to see its value."

"Only when you're on the receiving end," Noah scoffed, wheeling himself to his desk. "When you're doing the quipping, you know you love it."

"I do love good comedy, but we're getting far off track," Scarlett wagged her finger in the air and stood straight as if she was taking charge of the situation.

"Oh, the project?" Noah asked as he typed away at his computer. "Don't worry; we still have two weeks."

"No. We _only _have two weeks. Time 'flies' when one is indolent." She picked up one of her books; a World History book to be exact. "We need to write a two and a half to three page paper on world religions, design a 'fun' game to share with the class, and cite all of our sources within parentheticals. We only have two weeks and not a minute in class to work on this assignment, so the most sensible action right now is to finish this mess today and study the other thirteen days."

"You'd be a great teacher," Noah said without looking away from the screen where his game was running. "And yeah, that's all I got from that barrage of info."

"You're not playing your video games again, are you?" Scarlett crept up behind her partner and crossed her arms impatiently.

"Yep."

"And you've been putting off the project in order to do so?"

"Yep."

"Well, you're wasting your precious time. Now get off that computer and help me research this project."

Noah smirked and turned to his partner. "Don't knock it till you try it, honey."

"As if I'd have time to play your worthless games," Scarlett scoffed. "My hours are much better spent on scientific research, writing papers, and plotting the downfall of my enemies."

"Have you _ever _played a video game?" Noah asked. "If you did, you'd be hooked instantaneously."

"I wouldn't think so. My mind is invulnerable to the distractors of daily life."

Noah snorted arrogantly, smiling a sly grin. "You should still try it once. Don't you want to experience life to it's fullest?"

"Noah, great minds such as Einstein, Newton, and Stalin had not a second for games. They did what had to be done in their respective fields and changed the world."

"Stalin killed almost everyone in the USSR. I wouldn't call him "great mind" by any measure."

"It's a matter of taste, my partner, but enough of this gibberish. We need to get to work."

Noah shrugged and went back to playing his computer game.

Scarlett growled and grabbed his collar, turning him around to face her. "Get. To. _Work_!"

Only if you try out _Battle Questers_," Noah winked.

"What's that?" Scarlett asked, her eyes teeming with suspicion.

"That game," Noah smiled and pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards his monitor.

"No," Scarlett said defiantly. She dropped Noah's vest and crossed her arms angrily.

"Not even for a minute?"

"Not for a _nanosecond_, Noah."

The bookworm chuckled. "You're just worried that you'll get hooked and won't be able to focus on the project. _That's_ it, isn't it?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "I-I wouldn't know how to play anyways. There would be no point to-"

"I could teach you."

"No."

"Really?"

"Well, there's no detailed instruction manual or thorough FAQ, so... no."

A few seconds of tension-filled silence passed until Noah sighed. "Well, there's no changing your mind, so I guess this partnership just wasn't going to work. Sad, but it's for the better. Hell, you would've failed miserably at this game too, so this _is_ for the better."

"You don't know that. We never tested that hypothesis, so your theory is incredibly fallacious."

"Want to test it? For _science_?"

Scarlett gazed around Noah's room as she tapped her foot. Posters of video game heroes and action thrillers dotted the white walls. The window was perfectly clean and spotless. The brown carpet on the floor was freshly vacuumed and clean of any dirt or...

"So?" Noah asked.

Scarlett sighed. "I'll try it out, but I _know_ I will not enjoy the experience."

Noah stood up and let Scarlett sit down in his chair. It squeaked when she put her full weight on the padded seat and she looked to Noah. "You need to get this chair examined. I don't want to fall if it breaks."

"Stop stalling and click 'Begin' already," Noah groaned.

Scarlett did as she was told and came to a large, daunting menu screen with entries for names, personal information, and all kinds of data. "Excuse me?"

"Wow, if this is too hard, then you'll _loathe _the game." Noah patted her on the back and pulled up another chair beside her. "Just fill out the boxes to set up an account. After that, you'll have to create a character."

"So there _is _creativity?" Scarlett raised her brow in surprise. "Unexpected, but fair, I supposed."

Noah tapped the screen and pointed out the box marked _Name _to the new player. "What's your username?"

"What's yours?"

"_SarcasmKing202, _or at least that's the one I use the most," Noah winked. "Yes, I have more than one; three to be exact."

"Good," Scarlett smirked. She typed in _SarcasmQueen203 _and clicked the confirmation button.

"Wow. Just... wow," Noah scowled. "So original."

Scarlett proceeded to fill out the rest of the boxes until each was filled with data. She clicked _OK _and sighed when a leading screen popped up and screen in the form of a revolving orb of red light. "How long will this last?"

Noah propped his feet on the desk and leaned back. "For a new player? About ten minutes."

"Perfect time to work on that _project, _correct?"

"Nah, I'm good," Noah yawnedg, drawing a look of scorn from his work partner.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Scarlett was forced to design a character from scratch. She was scrolling through the multitude of classes until she came across a humanoid canid class the resembled a wolf of some sorts, but unlike actual wolves, it had a human figure.

"Oh, the _lupian _is really cool," Noah said with loads of enthusiasm. "They can train animals at high levels, but the NPCs aren't too fond of them."

"I don't think I want to be mistaken as a member of the so-called 'furry fandom.' The other players will think I'm awkward."

"Uh, no one would care, and you're pretty awkward enough already, so it doesn't matter."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and withdrew her hands from the keyboard. "Well, what class would _you_ choose?"

"Well, I'm a master, so I can't accurately tell you about _my _choice, but I'd recommend choosing the druid. They have early access to manna power and level up rather quickly."

Scarlett clicked the 'Druid' tab and looked over her character: a young, fair-skinned woman with only a bra on her chest and a thin dress around her waist. "And where might I come to find clothing. I don't feel secure wearing so little, and really don't want to be called a 'ho' as today's youth call it."

Noah closed his eyes and rested in his seat. He shifted a bit before yawning. "You'll have to craft some."

"And how might I do that?"

"Either trading in the market or killing wild game."

"I can kill things?" Scarlett said, actually smiling.

"Yeah, but not without a weapon, unless you can take out feral oxen with your thin, frail, druid hands."

"And I can find weapons where?"

"You'll have to... craft them," he said with a sigh. "But just enter the game."

Scarlett looked at her screen and saw that she was still on her character creation screen. She didn't bother altering the hair, face, and size of the in-game woman, so she merely pressed 'Begin' to, well, begin.

The game started up and Scarlett looked uninterested. Her eyes were starting to gloss over with boredom as her mouth contorted into a '~' shape and froze in it's unorthodox position. The game was still loading, but when it finished, Scarlett found herself in the middle of a snowy field. A small village rested in the distance within the folds of the mountains. To her right, a giant lake with a massive bridge stretching across it's expansive length. To her left, a dark forest. Behind her, more field and snow.

"Now what?" Scarlett asked. "How do I obtain a weapon?"

"You can find sticks and stones to break bones by crafting a club. Just go to those woods over there and find stuff."

"Be more specific. _Stuff _isn't the best word to use in this situation."

Noah rested his chin on his open hand. "If I remember, you need one large branch, some vines, and a couple stones. Now go into the woods."

"Are there hazards in said woods? Should I be concerned?"

"Only if you're afraid of wolves, bears, and feral hogs," Noah grinned devilishly. Scarlett was not amused, but she entered the woods anyway.

* * *

The controls were a bit odd to say the least, but with Noah's help, Scarlett managed to figure them out in time. W was forward, A was left, D was right, and S was back. The F button was used to pick up objects instead of the P key, which Scarlett argued would've been a better choice to point of trying to override the controls by hacking into the game. The frustration nearly caused her to smash the keyboard into Noah's monitor, but he managed to calm her down just in time... over and over again.

After ten minutes of searching along a snowy river bank, Scarlett had finally gathered all the necessary supplies to craft a club. Noah helped her click the _Craft _tab and begin the building process, but she was suddenly overridden with anger when she discovered that the weapon would take twenty minutes to craft, setting her killing spree back quite a bit.

The timer hit the ten minute mark and Scarlett groaned. "How long is this supposed to take? I can speed this up, right?"

"_NOOB!_" a nasaly voice echoed from the speakers. Scarlett gasped and strapped on Noah's headphones. He tried to stop her, but she pushed him off his chair and onto the floor.

Scarlett turned her character around to see a buff archer with his bow drawn back, an arrow notched on the string. "What do you need?" she hissed.

"_Bitch, you at level one!" _The archer raised his bow to Scarlett's stomach. _"Wait... You a chick?!"_

"Yes," Scarlett growled, her hands tightening on the mouse. "I have the female anatomy, but what do you want?!"

_"Lady, this is my place. Go find your own resources!"_

Scarlett's eyes narrowed as she was overcome with rage. She leaned in closer to the screen and shouted into the microphone. "Look here... _SuperHusky111, _I found this place and currently have a club in crafting state as I speak that I would _love _to bury in your frontal lobe. Now, drop your weapon or I will be forced to end you!"

Silence followed as Scarlett stared intensely at the glowing screen. A few seconds passed.

_"Fuck you, bitch!" _The archer released his arrow and the screen turned red as the female druid fell over and blacked out. A 'Respawn' button appeared on screen.

Scarlett began to growl as she took off her glasses and grabbed at her hair, loosening it and letting it flow down to her waist.

"Well, you did challenge him," Noah shrugged. He looked over her shoulder to see her furiously typing away at a whole new screen. "Wait, what are doing?!"

"Tracking that player's IP address. He shall pay for his crime!" Scarlett hissed, but now a wicked grin was forming on her reddening face.

"Uh, isn't that a little too far?" Noah bit his lip, pinching his index finger and thumb close together.

"Got it!" she cackled. "This person lives only an hour away barring all traffic! I'll be back; work on the project, and _don't touch that game!_"

Noah watched in fear as she ran downstairs. The sounds of clanking metal echoed through the house until the slam of a door ended the ruckus. The bookworm peeked out his window and watched the psychotic teen jump into her car and speed off. He shrugged and went back to playing the MMO.

The body was never found.

* * *

**~A/N~ Hooray for unnecessarily dark endings! *Cue the dubstep dance sequence***

**Hopefully you all enjoyed my first one-shot. I normally have too much to say in just 2500 words or less, but this concept was just something short and fun.**

**Till next time, Foreseer out!**


End file.
